A known fuel system for vehicles with internal combustion engines includes a canister that accumulates fuel vapor from a headspace of a fuel tank. If there is a leak in the fuel tank, the canister, or any other component of the fuel system, fuel vapor could escape through the leak and be released into the atmosphere instead of being accumulated in the canister. Various government regulatory agencies, e.g., the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency and the Air Resources Board of the California Environmental Protection Agency, have promulgated standards related to limiting fuel vapor releases into the atmosphere. Thus, there is a need to avoid releasing fuel vapors into the atmosphere, and to provide an apparatus and a method for performing a leak diagnostic, so as to comply with these standards.
An automotive leak detection on-board diagnostic (OBD) determines if there is a leak in the vapor management system of an automobile. The vapor management system can include the fuel tank headspace, the canister that collects volatile fuel vapors from the headspace, a purge valve and all associated hoses. These systems, however require pressure to be bled-off before tank diagnostics can be run.
In some vehicle applications (e.g., plug-in hybrid) the fuel tank is held at elevated pressures in order to suppress the evaporation of gasoline, and therefore reduce the need to store and process any vented gasoline vapor.
Thus, there is a need for a diagnostic method and system to detect vapor leakage in a high pressure fuel tank environment, while maintaining pressure in the tank.